MARVEL'S THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN
by Armityle
Summary: Ambientada en la MCU. Peter Parker es un joven que al ser mordido por una araña radioactiva, se convierte en el superheroe llamado el Hombre Araña. Vida social, amorosa y enemigos que Peter tiene que afrontar (Sucede tras lo eventos de "The Avengers" y algunas series de Marvel en Netflix)


**UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD. ESTE ES LA VERSION COMPLETA DE LO QUE FUE EL PRELUDIO QUE ESCRIBÍ HACE TIEMPO. AL FIN LO TERMINÉ ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HACE 1 AÑO…**

 **Era un día común en la ciudad de Nueva York, la gente iba y venía en cualquier dirección. Trabajos, vacaciones, uno no lo sabe. Lo único que importaba en ese momento eran las decisiones que, en realidad no son ni buenas ni malas, son inciertas. Aquellas que determinaran el futuro de cada vida humana. Todo está lleno de decisiones que tienen consecuencias, estas mismas nos llevan a….responsabilidades.**

 **El claro ejemplo corrió hoy en la mañana. Adolescentes, gente que uno se puede imaginar que no les interesa su futuro, entre los populares, porristas y los llamados "nerds". Los estudiantes de la secundaria de Midtown de Manhattan asistieron a una demostración de radioactividad entre dos pilares, uno pensaría que es peligroso, pero todo estaba controlado por el Dr. Curt Connors. Los estudiantes apenas ponían atención a lo que su maestro, el profesor Miles Warren explicaba. Sin embargo, había dos de ellos que escuchaban atentamente la explicación. Serían llamados nerds por los populares, pero su inteligencia era un don. El primero era un chico de cabello marrón oscuro, piel rosada y usaba lentes, sostenía su cuaderno de biología y su compañera era la segunda, una chica de pelo rubio, con ojos verdes y piel rosada, era muy bonita…para ser nerd.**

 **-Recuerden que está presentación es importante si quieren obtener suficientes créditos para poder pasar el curso-dijo el profesor Warren.**

 **-¿Tú qué opinas Peter?-dijo la chica rubia.**

 **-¿Usar la radiación para crear nuevas curas y/o procesos nuevos?-dijo Peter-Es el siguiente paso, Gwen-.**

 **Sin embargo un popular intervino en la charla.**

 **-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-se burló-Parece que el pequeño Parker encontró su media naranja-.**

 **Eso soltó una carcajada a los alumnos.**

 **-Sí-dijo normal Peter-pero creo que tú, Flash, aún no encuentras tu cerebro-.**

 **-No te pases de listo Parker-.**

 **-Muy bien silencio-dijo el profesor Warren-Presten atención al Dr. Connors.**

 **En eso apareció, un hombre joven de cabello negro corto, respetado doctor, sin un brazo derecho.**

 **-Este esa nuestra más gran adquisición jóvenes mentes-dijo el doctor-La prueba de esto es como la radiación puede interactuar con una contraparte suya para poder generar energía. Apártense un poco por favor-.**

 **Los alumnos hicieron eso y Connors encendió la máquina.**

 **-Esto será emocionante-le dijo Gwen a Peter.**

 **La demostración era impresiónate, ambos generadores de radiación interactuaban con armonía y se conectaba, como si lo mejor de ambas fuentes daba algo nuevo, pero sensible. Pero cuando algo nuevo se ve, las consecuencias son lo primero que se ignoran. ¿Qué podría salir? ¿Qué si nadie se dio cuenta que una diminuta e insignificante araña se mete para arruinar el equilibrio? Absorbe lo que las energías interactuaron y está dentro de esa diminuta especie que nadie duraría en aplastarla.**

 **Al terminar la presentación, el profesor mandó a los alumnos irse a los autobuses para regresar a la secundaria. Todo era en orden hasta que…**

 **-Gwen, creo que olvidé mi cuaderno en el laboratorio, ahora regreso-dijo Peter**

 **-Apresúrate, sino el autobús se va sin ti-dijo la rubia**

 **Peter volvió a entrar y buscó su cuaderno, tenía sus notas y todo. Al final lo halló en una mesa de escritorio, estaba algo metida, pero por suerte estaba sin las manos ocupadas.**

 **-Otra broma de Flash-dijo Peter.**

 **Metió su mano derecha hasta el fondo para poder alcanzar su cuaderno. Pero sin que uno se dé cuenta, la vida te juega una mala broma. Sintió algo en su mano que se movía despacio era….**

 **Sintió una mordida.**

 **-AUCH-dijo Peter sacando su mano.**

 **Vio la marca de dos pequeños colmillos en su mano derecha. De ahí salió la araña. Así como la vio, desapareció o tal vez murió después de morderlo, no lo sabía con certeza, solo una cosa sabía.**

 **Su nombre era Peter Parker y fue mordido por una araña.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una madrugada común para los policías y los barrios bajos, porque se podía escuchar el ruido de las sirenas y la maldad saliendo por la noche. El capitán de policía estaba al tanto de informes.

-Oficial Carter ¿Qué tienes?-dijo el capitán mientras el joven policía le mostraba unos documentos.

-Capitán Stacy-dijo el oficial-Ha habido un robo en calle 21, eran 3 hombres armados y tomaron rehenes, se esconden en una bodega cerca al puente-.

-¿Qué unidades tenemos?-preguntó

-Bueno, hasta ahora hay pocos debido a que la mayoría fue llamada por la estación de Hell´s Kitchen sobre las explosiones que ocurrieron hace algunas horas.

-Ya veo-pensó el capitán-Lleva las unidades disponibles a esa bodega, que no se acerquen demasiado, haremos un acuerdo para que suelten a los rehenes-.

-Sí, señor-dijo el oficial y fue con las unidades.

Los autos de la policía sonaban fuertemente a lo largo de Manhattan, mientras que una figura misteriosa los seguía, columpiándose en una especie de red.

Los policías llegaron a la bodega, sacaron sus armas y salieron de sus patrullas.

-¡Atención!-gritó un policía-Liberen a los rehenes y les daremos lo que quieren-.

Dentro de la bodega, los 3 ladrones estaban preparados y apuntando a los oficiales mientras que los rehenes estaban asustados.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó uno

-Nada-dijo el otro-Manténgalos vigilados y si uno de esos intentan escapar o un policía intenta entrar, disparen-.

Los 2 estaban preparados en caso que pasara algo estúpido, El líder de los criminales se acercaba a la puerta cuando de pronto, una especie de red le tapó la boca y luego dos más lo envolvieron en su torso y lo arrastró hacia las sombras. Los otros escucharon eso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el numero 3

-No lo sé-respondió nervioso el 2-¡Troy!

Llamó a su cómplice pero nadie respondió

-Esto está mal-dijo el 2 aterrado-Está muy mal-.

-Cálmate ¿sí?-dijo el otro-Tal vez está negociando con los policías-.

En eso las luces se apagaron, los dos ladrones estaban ahora si aterrados. Apuntaban adonde sea, hasta que se escuchó un salto de un hombre, dispararon, pero no daban a nada. El hombre que apenas podían ver los golpeaba y luego lanzó unas redes amarrándolos y colgándolos del techo. Los rehenes no sabían qué pasaba. De repente, escucharon una voz.

-Ya no hay peligro, pueden salir-dijo el hombre misterio, bueno ni tan hombre. Su voz parecía de la de un joven.

Las luces se encendieron y los rehenes no lo creían: los 3 criminales estaban envueltos en redes de telaraña gigante y el joven que les habló no estaba. Salieron por la puerta y los policías los recibieron.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?-preguntó el oficial Carter

-Los ladrones están allá dentro-dijo una rehén

Entraron los policías y los vieron colgados en redes, telarañas en sus bocas y tratando de liberarse.

¿Eh? Capitán Stacy-lo llamó el oficial por un walkie-talkie

-Oficial Carter ¿Tienes a los criminales?-preguntó

-Sí, señor. Los rehenes también están a salvo, pero necesitaremos a Control de Daños-dijo el oficial

-¿Control de Daños? ¿Por qué?-preguntó el capitán

-Parece que los criminales están envueltos en redes de…telaraña-terminó el oficial.

-¿Redes de qué?-preguntó el capitán sin creerlo.

Afuera, el resto de la policía atendía a las victimas mientras que desde lejos eran observados por alguien desde lejos. Estaba vestido con un traje rojo con azul en los costados. Llevaba unas hombreras de color rojo con un símbolo de araña de color negro. Guantes rojos y en sus muñecas brazaletes de metal que se conectaba con sus manos. Un cinturón rojo, pantalones azules con rodilleras y botas rojas. Llevaba puesta una máscara cosida de color rojo que estaba pegadas con unos googles blancos que resplandecían, color negro en los costados.

Al ver que estaban las personas seguras, decidió irse, poniendo sus dos dedos medios en la palma de su mano derecha y salió una especie de red de telaraña. Se fue columpiándose.

(OPENING)

Se muestra la ciudad de Nueva York de color azul al igual que el puente de Brooklyn, el mar de color rojo. Un zoom a un pedacito del puente, se ve una araña tejiendo su red. Luego el Empire State recubierto con redes (director, productor ejecutivo, manejo de cgi, escenas: Armityle) En un callejón, cerca del basurero hay un trozo del periódico "Daily Bugle" un encabezado que dice "¿Héroe o Amenaza?". Los suburbios lejos de la Gran Manzana. La figura negra de un chico con luego una parte de su cara se vuele roja con ojos blancos. El título:

 **MARVEL**

 **THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN**

Temporada 1, episodio 1: Gran poder, gran responsabilidad

 **HACE 1 AÑO…**

 **El autobús llegó a la casa de Peter mientras él bajaba se rascaba la mano donde la araña lo había mordido.**

 **-Vaya-se dijo-Soy un chico de octavo grado que no solo tiene que soportar las molestias de Flash, sino que también una picadura. Este no fue mi día- Bueno, casi nunca tengo buenos días-.**

 **Entró a su casa y vio a una anciana cocinando y en la mesa un anciano leyendo el periódico.**

 **-Peter ¿Qué tal tu excursión?-pregunta la anciana**

 **-Bien tía May-dijo Peter mientras se rascaba la mano derecha.**

 **-¿Qué tienes hijo?-preguntó el anciano**

 **-Nada tío Ben-respondió el chico-Solo me pica la mano. Es por el Sol, todo está bien.**

 **Sin decir nada más se dirigió por las escaleras hacia su habitación mientras se sentía mareado.**

Su despertador sonó y Peter se levantó para comenzar otro día de secundaria.

-Noveno grado y los problemas típicos-se dijo-Sí, así es tu vida Peter Parker.

Se vistió, no sin antes ponerse encima su "ropa especial" y bajó a la cocina. Vio a su tía preparando unos waffles.

-Buenos días Peter-dijo su tía

-Buenos días Tía May-dijo su sobrino-¿Cómo está la mujer más bella de todo Manhattan?-.

-Ay Peter-dijo su tía-Soy muy vieja para ti, además te esperan muchas más en tu nuevo año-.

-Ojalá fuera así-susurró

-Anda, come-dijo su tía al irse a la sala.

Peter lo hacía, pero notó algo en uno de los cajones de los cubiertos, Se acercó y vio que eran recibos.

-Recibo de luz, agua, gas…-susurró-Vaya, esto no es bueno. Ay tía May-.

Los dejó en su sitio para que ella no viera que los sacó. Comió y salió a la sala. Su tía estaba limpiando el televisor pequeño.

-Ya me voy tía May-dijo Peter saliendo por la puerta.

-Cuídate querido-dijo su Tía

-Peter salió y vio el autobús el cual se dirigía a la secundaria de Midtown. Subió y vio a su "compañero especial", Flash Thompson quien le lanza una bola de papel, su habitual "Hola" a él. Junto a él estaba su novia Liz Allan, atrás Randy Robertson, Hobie Brown; más atrás estaban Sally Avril y Sha Shan Nguyen. Seguían los otros chicos. Al final de los asientos estaba su amiga, Gwen Stacy, leyendo un poco de física.

-Hola Gwen-dijo Peter al sentarse.

-Hola Peter-respondió amablemente su amiga-Hoy luces más cansado de lo normal.

-Tuve….-respondió algo nervioso-…Una noche larga-.

-Igual mi padre-dijo-Tuvo que llevar varias a unidades a Hell's Kitchen debido a las explosiones en territorio de los rusos-.

-Sí, lo vi por televisión-respondió Peter-Eso es raro-.

-¿Más raro que la vez en que los alienígenas atacaron y destruyeron casi el centro de Nueva York?-bromeó Gwen

-De acuerdo, tal vez no-dijo Peter-

Despues de una charla, llegaron a la secundaria Midtown y a ambos chicos les esperaba otro joven, con cabello rojo vestido con un poco de negro y verde oscuro.

-Hola chicos-dijo el joven

-¡Harry!-gritaron al ver a su amigo y lo saludaron

-¿Qué tal el verano en Europa?-preguntó Peter

-Aburrido-dijo-Tuve que quedarme mayormente en los hoteles. Papá se pasaba todo el tiempo con el teléfono y en reuniones. Pero lo bueno fue que pude observar algunas cosas ¿Qué hay de ustedes?-.

-Bueno a parte de lo ocurrido en gran parte de la ciudad, no mucho-dijo Gwen

-Si igual…columpia…-reaccionó antes de terminar-corriendo buscando sitios para tomar fotos-.

Lo miraron de manera extraña, por suerte no escucharon lo que dijo antes. Al final los 3 chicos entraron a la secundaria.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraban unos hombres vestidos de negro descargando contenedores. Uno de ellos por accidente deja caer uno rompiéndolo. Se asustan porque aparece su jefe: un hombre con traje negro formal, la única diferencia es que su cara era distinta. Literalmente, su rostro y cabello eran blancos.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dije acerca de la mercancía?-preguntó su líder sarcásticamente

-Que no le hiciéramos daño señor Tombstone-respondió

-Exacto, quiero que nuestro cliente esté satisfecho por lo que le daremos-.

-Sí, señor-dijeron

Tombstone recibió una llamada la cual contestó. Era su cliente.

-No se preocupe, señor-dijo Tombstone-Le entregaremos su pedido a tiempo-.

-Oigan, ¿quién está ahí?-dijo era un policía.

Tombstone agarró al policía y le rompió el cuello matándolo al instante.

-Tranquilo señor, solo fue un ruido-dijo al teléfono

Terminaron las clases y los chicos salieron de la secundaria.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que el Doctor Warren sea de nuevo nuestro profesor de biología-comentó Gwen

-Al menos me aprobó el año pasado-dijo Harry

De pronto escucharon los sonidos de sirenas de los autos policiales.

-Parece que ocurren problemas-dijo Harry

-Por las patrullas, no es algo bueno-dijo Gwen

-Bueno, ellos lo solucionarán ¿no Peter?-dijo Harry pero no estaba

-¿Peter?-Gwen dijo su nombre pero no estaba

Las patrullas seguían a un auto robado, pero en los techos había una figura que los seguían columpiándose en redes y trepando paredes. El mismo que salvó a los rehenes esa madrugada.

 **HACE 1 AÑO….**

 **Peter despertó, ya no se sentía extraño o mareado, solo diferente. Se levantó y vio que era tarde para ir a la escuela. Se cambió, pero al hacerlo notó que era más agil. Bajo rápidamente a la sala donde estaban sus tíos.**

 **-Peter-dijo su tío-Ya te iba a despertar-.**

 **-Cariño, debes comer algo-dijo su tía**

 **-Sí, sí-dijo tragándose los waffles-Adiós.**

 **Salió de su casa y fue corriendo por el autobús, pero lo dejó.**

 **-Rayos-dijo**

 **En eso, sintió un zumbido en su cabeza, no sabía por qué. Le dolía. Fue cuando volteó y vio que un carro pasaba a toda velocidad. Normalmente uno sería atropellado; pero lo esquivó milagrosamente saltando. No solo el saltó lo sorprendió sino que termino en una pared.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Estoy….trepando?-se preguntó-Pero los humanos no podemos-.**

Los ladrones disparaban a la policía mientras conducían a toda velocidad.

-¡Más rápido!-gritó el que estaba arriba

-¡Eso hago!-le respondió su cómplice

Fue donde el sujeto enmascarado apareció encima del parabrisas delantero

-¿Pero qué?-dijo el conductor.

-Hola, ¿sabes que no debes conducir a toda velocidad por las calles de Manhattan? Amigo puedes causar un accidente-dijo el enmascarado

El conductor movió bruscamente el auto para sacarlo del parabrisas, pero nada.

-Vaya, necesitas urgente clases de manejo-dijo

El otro ladron iba a dispararle pero él lo percibió antes y con unas redes que le salieron de las manos, le quitó el arma.

-No uses esto ¿sí? No son juguetes-se burló

Sacó un cuchillo y trato de atacarlo con él; pero lo esquivó

-Tienen problemas serios-dijo

EL enmascarado uso las redes y le quitó el cuchillo, lo envolvió en telarañas y saltó para lanzarle redes al auto haciendo que este saltara, pero una vez más uso redes para inmovilizarlos y quedarlo quieto.

-Y así mis amigos, se detiene un par de delincuentes sin modales-dijo al trepar por un edificio, retirándose.

La policía llegó, y vio el auto robado en redes. El capitán de policía vio con detenimiento esto.

-Se lo dije señor-dijo el oficial Carter

-Lo que a esta ciudad le faltaba-respondió de mala gana el capitán Stacy-Otro de ellos-.

El enmascarado vio como la policía se llevaba a los delicuentes, sintió que su trabajo terminó, pero más que todo era lo correcto.

 **HACE 1 AÑO….**

 **Peter llegó a la escuela a tiempo y se encontró con Gwen y Harry listos para las clases. Casi al final del día era clase de gimnasia. Estaba con traje de deportes, las chicas jugaban vóley y los chicos la cuerda.**

 **-Bien, sigue Osborn a la cuerda-dijo el entrenador**

 **Harry trató de subir la cuerda, pero no podía. Se cayó y los "populares" se burlaron de él.**

 **-No es gracioso Flash-dijo Peter**

 **-Oh claro que si Parker, si así sube Osborn entonces tú ya está frito-dijo burlándose**

 **-¿Quieres apostar?-preguntó desafiante Peter**

 **Todos los chicos se sorprendieron, pero Flash solo asintió.**

 **-Bien, si quieres que te aplaste, lo hare-**

 **-Ok, ok. No creo que una competencia "amistosa" no hará daño-dijo el entrenador.**

 **Ambos chicos comenzaron a subir la cuerda. Flash usaba todas sus fuerzas. En cambio Peter sintió que podía hacer sin tener que usar todo. Como si fuera sencillo, iba más rápido que Flash, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Peter llegó primero. Bajaron y aplaudieron. Peter parecía estar en las nubes al sentir aclamación. Flash, en cambio, se enojó, y le lanzó una pelota de vóley. Peter volvió a sentir el cosquilleó , supo que Flash iba a lanzarle algo, con un pequeño deseo de venganza, uso su mano y golpeó la pelota directo a Flash haciendo que le cayera en la cara. Lastimándolo. Fueron a atender a Flash. El entrenador llevó a Peter a la dirección donde llamaron a su tío.**

 **Después de la charla con el director, en el auto de su tío había un incómodo silencio.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Peter? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?-preguntó su tío**

 **-No fue por molestarlo tío Ben-dijo Peter-Él molestó a Harry y lo desafie para que lo dejara en paz.**

 **-¿Así?-preguntó su tío**

 **-Sí, el siempre me molesta-dijo Peter**

 **-¿Entonces también fue por venganza?-preguntó su tío**

 **-No, no es que…-dijo Peter**

 **-Peter-dijo su tío parando el carro-Estas pasando por muchos cambios y en esos vas a encontrarte con gente mala, pero no por eso debes comportarte como ellos para enseñarles una lección. Sí tienes la energía y la fuerza para enfrentarlos, debes medirlos-.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Peter**

 **-Digo que, debes como manejarlo y cuando usarlo. En otras palabras: Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad-terminó**

 **Luego de esa charla, continuaron su camino.**

El enmascarado entró por la ventana a una casa. Al quitarse la máscara resulta ser el joven Peter Parker. Abrió un poco la puerta de su cuarto para ver si había alguien.

-La tía May no vuelve aun de sus compras-dijo Peter sacándose el disfraz-Vaya, llevo casi un año en esto y aun no mejoro mi traje o me encuentro un buen nombre-.

Se recostó en su cama y recibió una llamada de Gwen

-Hola Gwen-dijo Peter

En la casa de Gwen, ella estaba preparando ensalada.

-Peter ¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó-Harry y yo te estábamos buscando-.

Casa de Peter

-Sí, es que tenía prisa en algo que tía May me pidió y se me olvidó despedirme ¿Cómo estás?-.

Casa de Gwen

-Preparo la ensalada para la cena mientras mi padre investiga en la sala acerca de unas redes que atraparon a los criminales de hace un rato-.

Casa de Peter

¿Redes?-preguntó Peter natural-Eso es nuevo-.

Casa de Gwen

-Sí, solo faltaba otro bicho raro-dijo Gwen-Me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar la ensalada. Hasta mañana-.

Casa de Peter

-Hasta mañana-dijo Peter colgando el teléfono.

Peter se acostó escondiendo su traje debajo de su cama y decidió dormir un rato.

 **HACE 1 AÑO**

 **Era fin de semana y la vida continuaba su curso. Peter revisaba el periódico como siempre lo hacía. Aburrido y cansado, además no tenía dinero para poder comprar algo no humillante para evitar las molestias. En eso pensó en lo que podía hacer. Podía trepar, saltar y tenía un sexto sentido. Hacía lo que una araña podía hacer.**

 **-Solo falta algo-se dijo**

 **Entró a su cuarto y creo unos lanzaredes para ambas manos. Los probó y parecían de araña.**

 **-¿Solo imagínese lo que haría con este poder?-se preguntó a sí mismo.**

 **Durante toda la mañana y tarde, creo un disfraz simple de color rojo y azul con una araña negra en el centro. Una máscara roja con googles de color blanco. Decidió presentarse como invitado en un show de televisión.**

 **-Dinos ¿qué puedes hacer?-preguntó el conductor**

 **-Ahh…pues-dijo**

 **Sin demora lanzó redes y se columpió por todo el estudio haciendo que los espectadores quedaran maravillas. Sintió que la fama y la fortuna le habían sonreído**

 **Después del show sacaba sus cosas para ir al vestidor y sacarse el traje, pero cuando escuchó una voz**

 **-¡Detengan a ese ladrón!-gritó un policía.**

 **Peter, aun en su traje, vio al ladrón, cabello rubio corto y un traje azul y negro. Pudo detenerlo ya que no estaba armado; sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Tomó el elevador pero el oficial no pudo alcanzarlo.**

 **-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó el oficial-Pudiste detenerlo por un momento-.**

 **-Lo siento amigo, es tu trabajo. Soy estrella, no policía-**

Peter despertó al escuchar el sonido de la radio de la policía que tenía.

-Atención unidades, tenemos un vehículo de carga sospechoso, creemos que es una de las bandas del bajo Manhattan-dijo el suboficial

Peter se puso su traje y se columpió hacia el bajo Manhattan.

 **HACE 1 AÑO….**

 **Como unas horas después de aquel encuentro en los vestidores, Peter, ya vestido con traje de civil, caminaba directo a su casa. Todo estaba tranquilo y al joven no le preocupaba nada. Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando vio dos patrullas en su casa. Peter estaba preocupado, así que corrió a su casa y entró rápidamente. Pudo ver a su tía en el sillón con ambas manos en su cara: estaba llorando. A su lado, estaba un policía tratando de calmarla. Otros dos estaban de pie tratando de hallar algo. El adolescente estaba confundido.**

 **-¡Tía May!-gritó Peter**

 **Su tía levantó la mirada y lo vio. Peter fue hacia ella y esta la abrazó.**

 **-Oh Peter-decía entre lágrimas.**

 **-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupado-¿Dónde está el tío Ben?-.**

 **Su tía no pudo responder porque no estaba en condiciones. En eso, uno de los policías se acercó a él, mientras otro llevaba a su tía de nuevo al sillón.**

 **-Lo siento, hijo-dijo el policía-Ocurrió un robo en la zona. Tu tío trató de detenerlo afuera; pero….el tipo estaba armado-.**

 **Peter no podía creerlo. Su tío Ben, quien fue su figura paterna desde la muerte de sus padres, ya no estaba. Una "rata" según él se lo había arrebatado.**

 **-¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Peter triste y enojado**

 **-El ladrón está en una bodega en el muelle, lo tenemos rodeado-dijo el policía**

 **Peter no soportaba al ver a su tía con ese dolor de perder a su esposo sino que aún no tenían completamente al ladrón. Fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Lleno de lágrimas e ira, decidió ponerse su traje de espectáculo, salir por la ventana e ir tras el asesino de su tío.**

Peter, en su traje, se columpió y llegó a una horrible zona del bajo Manhattan. Vio a unos hombres vestidos de negro llevándose cosas. Supo que estaban robando algo. Usó telarañas para detenerlo.

-Saben-dijo al bajar-Deberían buscarse otro pasatiempo-.

Comenzaron a disparar, pero él los esquivaba con impresionante agilidad. Lanzó de nuevo telarañas logrando atrapar a los hombres.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-preguntó de manera burlona

-No-dijo una voz atrás-Soy yo-.

Volteó y vio a un hombre alto y robusto, con piel y cabello blanco.

-Eh ¿Y tú se supone que eres el yeti con traje de gala?-preguntó burlonamente

-Muy gracioso para alguien con un disfraz de día de brujas-dijo el hombre-Pero puedes llamarme Tombstone-.

-¿Tombstone?-preguntó-¿Lo sacaste de un cereal?-.

-No, lo gané por esto-.

Lo atacó rápido que no le dio tiempo a Peter de reaccionar. Reconoció que era más difícil que los criminales con los que peleaba; pero continuó peleando. Tombstone lo golpeó, esquivaba todo, pero con un golpe Tombstone lo lanzó hacia la pared dejándolo en el piso. Peter sentía que no estaba hecho para esto.

 **HACE 1 AÑO….**

 **Peter, ya vestido, llegó donde se encontraba el asesino de su tío. Los policías estaban afuera. Sigilosamente entró por la ventana sin ser visto. Allí estaba. Puedo notar una silueta de un nombre con un arma. Había poca luz lo que le dio ventaja. Fue tras él y lo agarró.**

 **-¿Quién es? ¡Sueltamente!-gritó el ladrón**

 **-No-dijo Peter disfrazado-No después de lo que le hiciste a Ben Parker. Le quitaste la vida a un buen hombre y ahora ¡Pagaras por eso!-.**

 **Peter lo llevó hacia la venta, pero eso lo enfocó con la poca luz que había. No podía creerlo cuando vio su cara: Era el ladrón de la estación de televisión. El mismo que dejó pasar. El que pudo haber detenido y no lo hizo fue el que mató a su tío Ben.**

 **Los policías entraron, pero solo encontraron al ladran envuelto en redes. Lejos de ahí, en el Empire State, Peter estaba en una de las gárgolas, sentando, triste y decepcionado.**

 **-Es mi culpa. Todo fue mi culpa-dijo Peter-Si lo hubiera detenido, mi tío Ben estaría vivo-**

 **Miró la ciudad de Nueva York. Escuchó sirenas y supo qué hacer.**

 **-Un gran poder-dijo terminando de lamentarse-conlleva una gran responsabilidad-.**

Peter no podía rendirse después de la promesa que hizo hace un año. Se paró y volvió a contraatacar. Lanzó telarañas y golpeó a Tombstone para ganar tiempo. El criminal perdía el equilibrio y fue cuando Peter lanzó unas últimas redes.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-preguntó

Peter ya se le había ocurrido un nombre. Uno perfecto.

-Soy el Hombre Araña-dijo el superhéroe.

El Hombre Araña escuchó las sirenas, la policía estaba viniendo. Volteó por el sonido, pero cuando quiso ver a Tombstone, ya no estaba: se escapó. No podría seguirlo ahora. Así que se retiró. Sin embargo, Tombstone estaba ocultó y no que al Hombre Araña se le había caído algo. Lo cogió y vio que era una tarjeta de la secundaria Midtown. Sonrió maliciosamente y llamó a su cliente.

-Señor-dijo por el teléfono-Su pedido está asegurado y tengo que infórmale sobre su pequeño problema. Creo que sé dónde puede encontrarlo-.

Peter llegó a su casa y se quitó su traje de Hombre Araña. Lo oculto en una maleta y lo guardó en su ropero.

-No está mal el nombre-dijo Peter cerrando el ropero.

A la mañana siguiente, Peter se reunió con Harry y Gwen.

-Lamento la desaparecida-dijo Peter

-Tranquilo amigo-dijo Harry

-El director parece tener una noticia-dijo Gwen-Será mejor entrar-.

Los tres chicos fueron al auditorio y vio a su director.

-Atención estudiantes-dijo el director-Como saben, ya empezó el nuevo año, asi que espero que logren esforzarse mejor que antes. Lo más importante es que en este semestre habrá cursos paracadémicos entre ellos: policial, arte y manejo empresarial. En tercer curso tenemos como invitado a un empresario que decidió poner parte de su tiempo a los estudiantes. Por favor reciban al dueño y jefe de Industrias Oscorp: Norman Osborn-.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron, Harry estaba sorprendido. Peter y Gwen solo aplaudían. Fue cuando entró el empresario. Era toda una figura imponente. Cabello rojo y apariencia parecida a la de Harry, traje negro con camisa morada y corbata verde oscura. Saludó al director y se dirigió al micrófono.

-Buenos días, estudiantes-dijo-Soy Norman Osborn. Muchos pensarán qué hace un hombre ocupado en una secundaria. Lo que pienso es que ahora los jóvenes deben prepararse para lo que el mundo da. No todo es color de rosa. Se tiene que luchar cueste lo que cueste. Aquellas que decidan tomar las riendas de su vida son bienvenidos a mi curso…aquellos que no-.

Miro a Harry y luego a Peter y Gwen

-Sufrirán terribles consecuencias-concluyó el empresario

Los alumnos por miedo aplaudieron y Peter no sabía por qué, pero sintió que esto era el principio de algo grande y tal vez….peligroso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

 **ESTE FUE EL PRIMERO EPISODIO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SI RECIBO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS TAL VEZ CONTINUE CON MI VISION DE SPIDERMAN EN EL UNIVERSO CINEMATOGRAFICO DE MARVEL.**


End file.
